


broken

by teamfreeawesome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Circumstances beyond control, Drabble, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> i don't love you </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a slightly longer version of a drabble I posted on my tumblr. It was originally meant to be a fairy-tale type thing where Zayn has been cursed to be unable to love anyone until Liam breaks it with a kiss. But, uh, that didn't end up happening. This did instead. 
> 
> Also - a note about 'i just wanna make you sweat': it's on it's way. It's just taking it's time. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true. It's a work of fiction and no harm was meant by the writing of this. To me: fanfiction One Direction are fictional characters. I don’t, in any way, equate the stories to their real-life counter parts, because they aren’t the same people. Also, please, nobody send this to anyone included in this fic or anyone that they know.

(it’s not _love_. zayn.

                                    you’re not capable of _love_ ).

 

*

 

the way mouths twist

(flickering tongues

the taste of malice on his lips)

around the word

_burns_ under zayn’s skin, filthy and dark, like fingernails scratching flecks of bone from his ribs

 

*

 

_tell me you love me_

 

*

 

it’s whispered into the skin of zayn’s back, a splash of desperation staining everything a (clutching, clawing) red. head thrown back, veins throbbing, it stretches (cloying, sickly) across the humidity and hits zayn’s skin like a splash of hot wax, stinging the flesh of him until the edges of his wounds start to char.

liam presses soft kisses across the expanse of zayn (biting, bruising), big hand spread gently across zayn’s belly (the heat of it a blazing agony). and liam’s breath hitches as zayn lies silent, presses his face into the crook of zayn’s arm (broken, broken)

the trickle of _wet_ down zayn’s chest feels like _heartbreak_

and zayn is left an ashen remain

skin flayed from the bone as he shatters

(broken, broken)

 

*

 

_please_

 

*

 

zayn’s the jagged edge of shattered glass

the flushed skin of bitten fingers

broken

 

*

 

_i’ll take what you give me._

_please_

 

*

 

zayn _wants_

wants to feel the warmth of liam’s smile against his lips

mouths the words into his pillow as liam pleads, voice a fragile thread of hope across the burnt remains of their passion

rolls over as his heart clenches tight and his bones collapse around him

he can _do_ this for liam

zayn can _do_ this

(so broken)

 

*

 

teeth sharp against the downward curl of his lips, tongue cutting into the roof of his mouth, zayn finds his voice

lets the sting of his words strip the feeling from his skin

watches as the slap of them settle under liam’s flesh

(it’s better this way)

 

*

 

_i don’t love you_

**Author's Note:**

> pfft. deadlines have turned my brain to mush and every time i put pen to paper, crap comes out.


End file.
